


And the shame was on the other side

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [573]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Europa League, FC Copenhague, FC Kobenhavn, Friendship/Love, Loss, M/M, fuck Penchester United of course, heroes by Gang of Youths got me writing before i knew it, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Zeca fait de son mieux pour gérer sa colère et sa peine après la défaite.
Relationships: Zeca Rodrigues/Karl-Johan Johnsson
Series: FootballShot [573]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	And the shame was on the other side

And the shame was on the other side

Zeca peut se dire autant qu’il veut qu’ils pourront faire mieux, ça ne vient pas. Man United passe en demi, et eux ils retournent déjà au Danemark. Perdre sur un penalty n’est pas le pire. Perdre sur un penalty quand celui-ci n’aurait pas dû être accordé ? Là c’est le pire. Ce n’est pas à lui de se rendre justice, mais rien ne pourra l’empêcher de détester toute cette situation et le club adverse. Comment peuvent-ils tous parler de respect avec ce genre d’incidents ? Les tops clubs sont donc tout permis ? Zeca serre ses poings solidement pour éviter de faire une erreur, ce soir, il reste le capitaine de l’équipe, et il a suffisamment échoué pour vouloir compliquer encore plus la vie du groupe. Il n’y aura pas de nouvelles erreurs de sa part, seulement une colère sourde et profonde enfouie au fond de lui alors que la chaleur du jour commence enfin à diminuer, alors que le vent fait trembler ses cheveux. Il passe sa main dedans en espérant que personne ne voit à quel point ses veines ressortent, à quel point sa frustration peut être plus visible qu’il ne le pense réellement. S’il se regardait dans un miroir, il ne verrait qu’un corps en souffrance bouillant de rage, sans l’ombre d’un doute.

Zeca finit par détourner le regard de la pelouse allemande pour poursuivre son chemin vers les vestiaires, il ne compte pas rester longtemps ici, il mérite mieux que de se perdre dans la douleur de la défaite. Et pourtant, ses yeux se posent sur Kalle. Bien sûr, c’est lui qui les a fait tenir si longtemps dans le match, sans le penalty, le suédois aurait fait un match parfait… Il ne devrait pas s’inquiéter de son état, ils ont connu des défaites, beaucoup trop, mais il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça quand ils ont déjà échoué à finir premier de leur propre championnat. Divisés ils ne sont pas assez pour ce soir. Zeca le rejoint contre le poteau de ses cages, il aurait préféré ne pas rester ici plus longtemps, mais avec le brassard de capitaine autour de son biceps, c’est hors de question de faire passer ça pour une simple formalité. Sa main se pose sur la tête du blond en lui chuchotant qu’il est son héros pour cette nuit. Il ne dit rien face aux genoux qui se replient contre la cage thoracique de Karl, il ne passe que son bras autour de ses épaules pour être présent, autant que possible. Les mots sont sûrement de trop pour cette fois.

Fin


End file.
